Transformers Prime – That's very nice, can I go to bed now
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Optimus is back from the dead, and has been upgraded; but that doesn't mean he can't be tired. A humorus story of how our favorite prime wants his recharge desperately after his following events after being saved.


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, this is just for fun

One shot birthday present for my friend Eagc7

Rated T

Summary: Optimus is back from the dead, and has been upgraded; but that doesn't mean he can't be tired. A humorus story of how our favorite prime wants his recharge desperately after his following events after being saved.

Humor and slight Arcee and Optimus

Transformers Prime – That's very nice, can I go to bed now

…

Optimus walked along the areas of their makeshift base, courtesy of the government. He was so tired, his new mass was heavy, and after battling Megatron all he wanted was to see his berth.

However his medic was insisting he have a check up, which was not on his to do list right now. But he relented just the same, and allowed it.

Lucky him…

"Optimus you are in perfect functioning order, I am pleased to say." Ratchet said as Optimus' optics dimmed in weariness.

"That's very nice, can I go to bed now," Optimus asked wearily.

"Nice….? Of course, go ahead," Ratchet said as Optimus nodded as he got to his pedes and headed for his makeshift quarters.

However he was stopped by Wheeljack and Bulkhead, Optimus stopped when they stopped in front of him.

"Hey boss bot, it's good to have you back," Bulkhead said.

Optimus nodded.

"That's very nice, can I go to bed now?" he asked them as Wheeljack smirked slightly.

"Sure thing, boss bot," Bulkhead said with a chuckle.

They watched him walk away, noting his weainess as he did. However he did not get too far when Bumblebee walked up and gave his leader a huge hug beeping wildly. Optimus smiled weaily hugging his scout tightly.

"Thank you, Bumblebee." Optimus said softly his optics dimmed once more.

Bumblebee beeped wildly once more, while Optimus was trying his best to stay interested.

"That's very nice, can I go to bed now?" Optimus asked as Bumblebee beeped once more and nodded as his leader walked on tiredly.

Suddenly the three human younglings came running up, all talking at the same time; which did absolutely nothing for his tiredness but make his mood more impatient.

"Optimus 2.0 is rad!" Miko exclaimed as Optimus whinced and yawned.

"Indeed," Optimus mumbled his optics dimmed once more.

"We are really glad you're okay, Optimus," Raf said.

"We were really worried the others thought you were you know offlined." Jack said as Optimus stared at the human children with a tired smile.

"That's very nice, can I go to bed now?" he asked as Jack blinked and then nodded.

"Sure, go ahead." Jack said.

"Thank you," Optimus said as he started walking once more.

He came upon Smokescreen next, who held hero worship in his optics for Optimus.

"I am so glad you are back, Optimus, I was not going to let you go, Optimus not without a fight." Smokescreen. "Besides I still have so much to learn from you yet." He said with a nervous smile.

"That's very nice, can I go to bed now?" was his only reply as Smokescreen blinked back his surprise.

"Sure Optimus," he said as Optimus nodded and went on his way again.

This time he was stopped by the commander of the Wreckers, Ultra Magnus, and Optimus was not in the mood for his rules and regulations as of right now.

"Sir, I must say it is a pleasure to see you once more, and be under your leadership." Magnus said. "And anytime you need me just let me know, though I must say I was surprised to see the one soldier back. He is a loose cannon at best, but I will whip him back into shape, sir; you can count on me." Magnus said as he stopped seeing his leader's optics dim once more.

"That's very nice, can I go to bed now?" Optimus said as he started to walk away before Magnus could say anything.

Magnus tooked slightly puzzled, but allowed his leader to go.

Agent Fowler was next on Optimus' mission to his berth, and he stopped and watched Fowler with tired optics.

"Prime, I have to say you gave everyone a scare, don't ever pull another stunt like that again, do you hear me?" Fowler said as he then smiled. "It's good to have you back, Optimus." Fowler said as Optimus once more blinked and replied his favorite statement.

"That's very nice, can I go to bed now?" Optimus said as he walked once more.

Optimus headed for the room which was his, and the second his door slid open he was pulled in roughly.

Optimus grunted in surprise at the firmness of the grab, he was slammed against the wall by the very beautiful stealthy Arcee.

"I was so worried to death about you, and then when Fowler said he watched the base go down and you were still inside….. You slagger don't you ever do that again, I was so worried." Arcee said as she leaned in and kissed Optimus passionately on the lip plates.

Optimus' tired frame and overworked circuits, became even that much more overworked. He managed a tired groan through the kiss, which slowly started to activate his fans to cool his frame down.

Their lips parted and Arcee looked at him, her hand caressed his face.

"I love you, Optimus Prime, never ever scare me like that again!" she ordered.

She looked longingly into his optics, when his optics dimmed and he gazed at her with tired optics and replied innocently enough.

"That's very nice, can I go to bed now?" Optimus asked as Arcee narrowed her optics then.

….

The following morning everyone found Optimus laying on his back his legs against the wall sound asleep with a dent on his helm with a loopy smile on his face. Arcee came out of his quarters adjusting her armor and dropped a wrench on the floor.

"That's very nice, can I go to bed now indeed now you have something to be tired about, don't you?" Arcee mumbled as she walked away as the others had their mouths open in shock.

Magnus opened his mouth to say something about Rules and Regulations and Arcee yelled.

"Open your mouth and I will punch you, sir!" she snarled as Magnus quickly closed his mouth as he glanced at his leader recharging on the floor of their new base.

Moral of the story?

Never EVER tell your mate "That's very nice, can I go to bed now?" when she tells you she loves you and wants to interface not recommended at all…

The end…


End file.
